


Till Death Do Us Part (I will see you again)

by Nicole94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addams Family Feel, All years through Hogwarts, Death, Death Magic, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Ghosts, Hogwarts, I have no idea why, I thought of Hedwig first, Morbid, Normalness is overrated, Omen - Freeform, Protectors, Shadow - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole94/pseuds/Nicole94
Summary: Not yet, my Mistress; whispers the Shadow-Woman, touches her wrist and leaves her alone.Ivy Adhara Potter has a different relation to Death than others.





	Till Death Do Us Part (I will see you again)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. I just thought about white owls and omens and death magic. All Hedwigs fault.
> 
>  
> 
> I`ll try to do something with my other fics during holidays.

 

She is not long one year old when it happens the first time.

There is love and smiles and light and family and then there are cries and screams and green and silence.

A shadow is above her. It is nice here, warm and comfortable. Her family is waiting for her, she wants to stay. The shadow reforms into a man, he picks her up and goes into the other direction. Away from safety, away from family, away from all that she loves to the silence.

_Not yet, my Mistress;_ whispers the Shadow-Man, touches her forehead and leaves her alone.

A dark scary man is here first, then Padfoot finds her but he gives her to a big man. They are flying and everything is strange and then she is cold. It will be a long time before she feels loved again.

 

She is Freak and looks at the mirror. Everything about her reminds her of the Shadow. She is young, yes, but she understands Death in a way no other can understand.

Her hair is black, black, black. The colour of darkness and shadows and death.

Her lips are red, red, red. The colour of blood and pain and death.

Her skin is white, white, white. The colour of bones and nothingness and death.

Her eyes are green, green, green. They are unnatural. To bright, to dark, to different.

She knows something is important about the colour. Something she cannot remember at the moment but she knows it is also the colour of death.

Of course, her shadow chose her.

_(Of course, the death spell is green. It is only right that death is similar to her eyes and her eyes are similar to death.)_

 

The second time she is nine, alone and crying. She is worthless, a Freak, daughter of a whore and an alcoholic. She has a name but she was so long Freak and Girl that she still forgets it sometimes. It is important to know her name but sometimes it is hard to hear it, to answer to it.

Sometimes she thinks about letting go, because she remembers a darkness that did not hurt her. Sometimes she eyes the knives or the pills or the bleach. One day she takes the knife and holds it onto her wrist. _Just a bit,_ she thinks and pushes.

A shadow is above her. She knows this place. She wants to stay. The shadow reforms into a woman and hugs her.  She feels protected. _Let me stay,_ she cries.

_Not yet, my Mistress;_ whispers the Shadow-Woman, touches her wrist and leaves her alone.

After, there is screaming and terror. _I´m sorry, Lily_ whispers her aunt into her hair.

After it is different. She has to do less work at the house, gets nicer things. Her aunt is gentler with her, but still does not like her. Her uncle stops being harsh – a bit. Not enough. Even her cousin is not allowed to hunt her anymore. She is happier.

_It is not enough_.

The shadow helped her. Maybe he or she will help her again.

 

She is eleven, has magic and is important. She does not like the fame but there are so many different things to learn. She can get to know so many new people and see so many places.

She is Ivy Adhara Potter, the Girl-who-lived, the Saviour.

_I wanted to stay with my Shadow,_ she thinks but does not say it aloud.

She is eleven and has an owl - she is white and beautiful, and she names her Hedwig. Death send her here to help her. It´s only fitting to have a familiar so close to death.

She is eleven and Ghosts don´t know what to do with her. They stare and stare and stare but dare not to come closer. They whisper and shudder, they follow her and flee. They dont understand.

She smiles. _I could send you all away,_ she does not say.

She is eleven and has friends. They are great and funny and smart, and she likes them.

_I can stay here with them for a bit,_ she thinks. She does not plan to see her Shadow often. _It is hers and hers alone_ _but for the moment she has no need._

She is eleven and there is a troll in front of her. Maybe her shadow will take her?

But it is not her time yet.

She is eleven and stands in front of a mirror, a mirror with images she cannot have.  A deceiver, a liar, an illusionist. Her parents’ wave and smile and her shadow embraces her. It has no shape. She knows it is an illusion because the shadow does not speak to her. She lies to the headmaster about what she sees. He lies too. Of course, he does.

She has no need to stay here, with false promises and manipulations.

She is eleven and her scar burns, a foul darkness crawls towards her. It is not her friend and it hurts; her shadow does not come but a centaur helps her. _Mars shines bright tonight,_ he says. Then he looks at her more. _You belong to Pluto, little raven;_ his voice sounds shocked. He helps her to the others and leaves fast after that.

She is eleven and she meets her shadow again. It is a child this time, laughing loud and dancing around her. She killed a man tonight and does not care. He started it and he deserved it. Guilt does not touch her.

The Shadow-child kisses her hands. _You did good,_ the child croons. _My mistress, you did good._

She feels proud and happy. It is a new feeling, a nice feeling. Still, she has to ask, for formality sake. _Can I stay?_

She does not wish to stay at this moment.

The Shadow-child kisses her hands again. _Not yet, my Mistress._ The child leaves her alone.

She wakes in the hospital and still feels no guilt. She has to lie about her feelings to the headmaster because she should feel guilty. In his presence she makes herself believe the lie.

( _She knows a puppeteer when she sees one. He pulls and pushes the strings and forgets that the strings do not hold puppets but humans with their own opinions and feelings. She knows so she makes herself believe.)_

She goes to her aunts’ home with great memories and hoping for the next year to be as fun as this year. The ending was suitable for her and her shadow.


End file.
